devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vergil/Gallery
Devil May Cry DMC Graphic Edition Dante Vergil Trish.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 1.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 2.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 3.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 4.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC_Graphic_Edition_Sparda_Family.jpg|Another concept art DMCNelo_Angelo.jpg|Nelo Angelo DMC1-Dante vs Nelo.jpg|Dante vs Nelo Angelo. NeloAngelo HD.png|Nelo Angelo in HD pack. Nelo Angelo unmasked.png|Nelo Angelo revealed to be Vergil Devil May Cry 3 Vergil DMC3.png|CG Render Vergil 3 Beowulf.png|Vergil wielding Beowulf Vergil 3 Final.gif|Vergil wielding Yamato & Force Edge Vergil.png|Vergil's normal costume pose Shirtless Vergil.jpg|Coatless Vergil DMC3-Vergil concept-1.jpg|Concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil concept-2.jpg|Concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil early design.jpg|early design DMC3-Vergil early design-2.jpg DMC3-Vergil concept-3.jpg|Illustration by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil concept-4.jpg|Illustration by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil concept-5.jpg|Concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Manga Vergil.jpg|Vergil's battle with Dante, depicted in Code: 1, "Dante" DMC3DTVergil.png|Kazuma Kaneko's design for Vergil's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3 VDT Yamato.gif|Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger VDT Beowulf.gif|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger Dmc3se.jpg|Dante's "reunion" with Vergil. DMC3-Dante vs Vergil.jpg|Dante vs Vergil D&V.jpg|Dante vs Vergil Image:Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil Image:Super Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Super Corrupt Vergil DMC3 - Sparda and Sons.png|Sparda, Dante, and Vergil Vergil and his hair.gif|Vergil, in the process of sweeping back his hair. Devil May Cry 4 DMC4SE Vergil.png|CG Render of Vergil, as depicted in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Vergil EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|CG Render of Vergils "EX Vergil" costume in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Corrupt Vergil (Model) DMC4SE.png|CG Render of Vergil's "Corrupt Vergil" costume in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Corrupt Vergil Devil Trigger (Model) DMC4SE.png|Corrputed Vergil's DT Devil May Cry 5 DMC5 Vergil render.png Vergil DMC5.jpeg|Library view Vergil face render DMC5.png Vergil5.jpg Vergil6.jpg A portrait of Eva, Sparda, Dante, and Vergil.png DMC5 family portrait original.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.02.39.png|Vergil in DMC5 Vergil8.jpg EX Vergil render.png|Vergil's EX-Colour tumblr_po0cndrhhj1rw536m_540.gif DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 28.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 31.png Vergil11.jpg Vergil DT concept DMC5.png|Vergil's Devil Trigger Concept Art Vergil SDT concept DMC5.png|Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger Concept Art 2efe18916bfff57fffa8a0b449f47665.jpg|Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger Concept Art 2 Vergil concept DMC5.png|Vergil concept DMC5-Dante and Vergil.jpg|Dante and Vergil DMC5-Concept artwork-1.jpg|Concept art for cutscene. Other Marvel vs Capcom 3 Umvc3vergil.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Vergil's_Win_Pose.png|Win Pose in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 UMvC_3_Vergil_Sparda_Alt.png|Corrupt Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Vergil_Colour_Alt.png|Downloadable Corrupt Vergil costume UMvC 3 Vergil DT Alt.png|Corrupt Vergil costume Devil Trigger vergil-umvc3-ending.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Vergil's ending. vergil-umvc3-ending2.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Vergil's ending. ''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' (PSP) VJRHR Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo, as depicted in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble VJ DMC Cast.jpg|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' Viewtiful_Joe_Red_Hot_Rumble_Nelo_Angelo_Model.png|Ingame model Viewtiful_Joe_Red_Hot_Rumble_Nelo_Angelo_Front.png| Viewtiful_Joe_Red_Hot_Rumble_Nelo_Angelo_Icon.png|Battle Icon Misc Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0001.jpg|Dante and Gilver artwork by Shirow Miwa. Gilver DMC1Novel.jpg|Vergil, disguised as Gilver in the DMC1 Novel. Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0109.jpg Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0177.jpg|Dante vs Gilver Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0191.jpg|Gilver's defeat DMC1 Fighter.png|Nelo Angelo and Dante in a mock fighting game screenshot seen in DMC3. SNKvsC_CF_Vergil_Card.png|Vergil's Card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SVC-Vergil.jpg|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS artwork. SNKvsC_CF_Nelo_Angelo_Card.png|Nelo Angelo's Card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS UMvC3-Promo Art.jpg|Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promotional art by Kinu Nishimura. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-1.jpg|Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promo artwork by Toshiaki Mori. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-2.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-3.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. UMVC3 Vergil vs Wolverine.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Vergil vs Wolverine concept art. Mitsunarivergildlc.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida dressed as Vergil in Sengoku Basara. SFxAC_Vergil.png|Vergil in Street Fighter vs All Capcom. Vergil 756led.jpg|Vergil, as depicted in Project X Zone 2 MHXR×DMC4SE-Vergil.jpg|Monster Hunter Explore costume Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry (2).jpg|Vergil in Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry" DMC-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|''Illustration by Daigo Ikeno, from Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. Shirow_Miwa's_Devil_May_Cry_Vergil_Gilver.png|Vergil in his Gilver disguise,art by Shirow Miwahttps://twitter.com/zi38/status/1107602167924293632 Videos ''DMC'' Devil May Cry - Dante meets Nelo Angelo Devil May Cry OST Ultra violet - Nelo Angelo Battle ''DMC3'' Vergil in action Devil May Cry 3 SE (PC) - Vergil Gameplay| References